


Where I belong

by scarletchidori



Series: My love will never die [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Season/Series 04, basically lucifer thinking about chloe and the others, finally writing something with lucifer as the protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: The centuries have erased the beautiful memories he had of Heaven. Hell, on the other hand, is a very different matter. He remembers every single thing- every single moment he spent in this place.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: My love will never die [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again!!!
> 
> With another Lucifer one-shot. This time is... Lucifer turn!!! I never wrote something with him as the protagonist - but I hope I did a good job. I really didn't know how to solve the "How can they get him out of Hell"? so I decided to solve the problem in this way. I hope Lucifer isn't too ooc.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_“Say my name_

_Sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

_I don’t want to lose this feeling, oh”_

_(Eternal Flame - Bangles)_

  
  


*

  
  


Lucifer doesn’t know how much time has passed since he returned to Hell. Time lost its meaning pretty quickly.

He hears the voices of his friends, sometimes he hears Trixie’s voice too. How much he misses them, and he wishes he could go back where he belongs. Throughout his life there has never been a place he called ‘home’. The centuries have erased the beautiful memories he had of Heaven. Hell, on the other hand, is a very different matter. He remembers every single thing- every single moment he spent in this place.

Los Angeles also had no merit until he met the right people. Maze has always stayed by his side, but after he met Chloe everything changed. Other important people have entered his life; Chloe’s daughter who took a liking to him from the first meeting. Linda who eventually became a close friend and confidant. He confessed to her the deepest secrets of his heart, his weakness and everything he did to ignore his problems. Then he met Ella and although she is now aware of his identity, she continues to speak with him and pray for him. Despite her beliefs she doesn’t regard him as the Devil, he’s just her friend, and he’s the Devil but this doesn't define him, not for her at least. And his brother Amenadiel became important to him, their bond is strong now, stronger than it has ever was years ago.

He wants to go home. He wants to go back to where he belongs. But he can’t afford to leave Hell without his King. It’s too risky, but staying here isn’t what he wants. If only he could go home even for one day, one day only, to be able to soothe everything he has heard since he returned to Hell. The agonizing screams of the souls in their personal Heel. The perpetual lack of light that begins to have a bad effect on him. He could leave the throne for a few hours, a couple of days at most. What could happen? He may have his old life back, and come back here from time to check that everything is under control. 

What he needs is a moment of relief, no matter how short it is. Without much worry he allows his wings to take him away from Hell and guide him home.

  
  


***

  
  


He finds himself in front of Chloe’s house. The lights are off, Lucifer sees a soft light in the living room, perhaps they have fallen asleep while watching the TV.

  
The night is immersed in silence. Lucifer smiles because for once, after who knows how long, all he hears is silence. What time is it? He has no idea, maybe it’s still early and Chloe is still awake.

He knocks on the door gently, fearing to wake the little urchin, his heart begins to beat hard in his chest when he hears something. Someone is coming.

  
“Maze,” Chloe starts saying “Didn’t say you were supposed to babysit Charlie?”

Lucifer smiles sweetly at Chloe “Hello, Detective”.

“Lucifer?”, her eyes widened, too surprised to talk.

Chloe reaches out to him and puts her hand on his face, and he leans into her touch.

  
“What are you doing here?”, she asks “I thought I would never see you again”.

“I took a vacation,” Lucifer replies looking into her eyes. He keeps gazing at her - he forgot how beautiful she was.

“A vacation?”, she asks confused, “How long- how long will you stay?”

“I don’t know,” he replies “But I won’t be away from Hell for a long time, I can’t afford it”.

“I know,” Chloe replies, smiling sadly at him “I love you.”

“I love you, too”.

Chloe brings her face closer to Lucifer’s and when their lips finally meet all the pain they’ve felt since they parted seems to disappear. 

  
“Yo can stay to sleep, if you want”.

Lucifer nods and without his usual jokes he just nodes. Entering Chloe’s house is a balm for his tired soul. The only sounds are the murmurs of the refrigerator and the slow and Trixie’s regular breathing, she has fallen asleep on the sofa he notices.

“She wanted to have a sleepover,” Chloe explains to him “She just fell asleep”.

“Maybe you should take her to bed.”

“She loves sleeping on the sofa, and I don’t even know why” she reveals with a sweet smile on her face “Are you tired too? Do you need to rest?”

“Very tired,” he replies.

Chloe nods without saying anything. His dull gaze reveals how hard the months in Hell really were. She doubts she has ever slept, and if she has to be honest, she doesn’t even know if he needs to sleep. Is clear that something has happened but this is not the time to remind him.

“Chloe?”, he whispers.

“Yes? What is it?”

“Can I sleep next to you?”, he asks.

Chloe hugs him, holding him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

“Of course you can,” she whispers.

“Thank you”.

“Now we both need to rest, don’t you think?”

Lucifer nods, content of being lulled by the silence and the warmth of the person he loves.

As soon as they lay in Chloe’s bed Lucifer falls asleep right away. She gazes at him with a smile on her lips. She missed him so much - when she realized that she truly loved him she lost him right away, not even being able to enjoy the fact that he loved her back.

But now he’s here and after laying her head on his chest she closes her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

**

  
  


_Amenadiel suddenly wakes up. Someone is praying to him. But it is not a prayer, it is a whisper that he hoped to hear for months._

_“Lucifer is back”._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
